ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Polychrome
The Road to Oz (1909) Polychrome is a fictional character created by L. Frank Baum. She is introduced in Baums' fourth Oz book titled 'The Road to Oz', published in 1909. And makes her appearance in chapter six of the book titled The Rainbows Daughter. Polychrome is said to be a very rare sky fairy who is not from the magical Land of Oz, but belongs high up in the atmosphere with her other sky siblings. She is the sweetest and merriest of the daughters of the Rainbow, and yet she is also the most reckless, always day dreaming and getting lost or left behind and cannot survive on land for too long. She is also known as The Rainbow Fairy, or Princess of the Rainbow. Baums' Description Polychrome is the angelic, ethereal daughter of the colorful Rainbow. She comes from the atmosphere above and lives mostly up in the skies above the world, specifically only in the enchanted realms such as Oz. She is descibed as being unbelievably radiant, luminous, magical, beautiful, unearthly, dainty and pure. Polychrome effortlessly floats in the air as she walks, barley touching the earth, only the tips of her toes touch the ground as if she was a Ballerina. She has bright, stunning, long golden hair and deep bright violet eyes. She wears flowing, fluffy robes of soft material like woven cobwebs colored in uneven stripes of violet, rose, topaz, olive, azure, and white that all melt beautifully into the other creating a tie-dye effect. Her flowing clothes are sheer and translucent and her hair is loose and gracefully swims all around her in a cloud as if she were under water. She is very timid when meeting strangers and also is shy around people until she feels comfortable around them. She eats very little compared to regular mortals. Her diet consists of fresh rain dewdrops, mist-cakes, and cloud-buns. Oz History: Polychrome in Oz When Dorothy Gale, the Shaggy Man, and Button-Bright first met Polychrome she was dancing to keep warm after accidentally sliding off her father's rainbow and landing on the surface of the Earth. Her father had withdrawn his bow without realizing she'd been left behind. She traveled with the companions across the Deadly Desert into the Land of Oz and eventually arrived with them at the Emerald City where she attended Princess Ozma's birthday party. At the end of the party her father extended his rainbow and she returned home. (The Road to Oz) When the rainbow later set down on Sky Island, Polychrome recognized Button-Bright who was stranded there. She left the rainbow for an hour or two to help the boy and his friends, Trot and Cap'n Bill, before returning to her home in the sky. (Sky Island) Polychrome was stranded upon the earth for a second time and encountered the Shaggy Man again (though they didn't seem to recognize one another), along with Betsy Bobbin, Hank, and Ozga the Rose Princess. She accompanied them to the Nome Kingdom to rescue the Shaggy Man's Brother, and there the Nome King was captivated by her and invited her to stay in his Kingdom and make him happy. She refused and helped depose the Metal Monarch. When they found the Shaggy Man's Brother, Polychrome agreed to kiss him to break a spell of ugliness that Ruggedo had placed upon him, saying that she had never kissed a mortal man in all her thousands of years. (Tik-Tok of Oz) On one of her visits to Oz, after she again got separated from the rainbow out of carelessness, Polychrome fell asleep near the Yoop castle. Mrs. Yoop found her sleeping and, being a Yookoohoo, transformed her into a canary, thus suppressing most of her fairy powers. Mrs. Yoop kept the canary prisoner, until she transformed and captured the Tin Woodman, Scarecrow, and Woot the Wanderer as well. Together, the four planned and made their escape. They journeyed to Jinjur's house, where Ozma met them and transformed them all to their natural forms. Polychrome then went with the party to meet Nimmie Amee, helping them get through a magical barrier using her fairy powers. Soon thereafter, there was a rainstorm and a subsequent rainbow, allowing Polychrome to return home to the sky. (The Tin Woodman of Oz) She danced down her rainbow into the Land of Ev one day, where she met Kabumpo, Randy, and Jinnicky the Red Jinn. After hearing their story, she allowed them to borrow her rainbow to cross the Deadly Desert. (The Purple Prince of Oz) Similarly, when she met Bucky and Davy Jones, who were also trying to get across the Deadly Desert to Oz, she again offered her rainbow to help them cross. But as Davy was a wooden whale, it was no easy feat for him to actually use the rainbow. It took much effort from him, Polychrome and her sisters, and even some Cloud-Pushers. He finally got across the rainbow, though on the far side he began to slide down incredibly fast. He luckily landed in a lake in Oz. (Lucky Bucky in Oz) Book Appearances * The Road to Oz (first appearance) * Sky Island * Tik-Tok of Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz * Grampa in Oz * The Purple Prince of Oz Background Polychrome is more a decorative than an active presence in The Road to Oz, but she makes positive contributions in her subsequent appearances in Baum's fictions. In Tik-Tok of Oz (1914) she summons the dragon Quox to rescue the captured Ozians from the Nome King. In The Tin Woodman of Oz (1918) she rescues the rusted Captain Fyter the Tin Soldier by oiling his joints, just as Dorothy had done for the Tin Woodman in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and she uses her magic to let the protagonists fit through a rabbit hole. In Sky Island (1912) she provides the solution to the central characters' main problem. She re-appears in some of the books of Ruth Plumly Thompson. In Grampa in Oz she aids the main characters in finally reaching Oz for the climax of the story. In The Wizard of Oz: Dark Witch Rising book one - Rainbow's Emissary by Mike LaMontagne, Polychrome returns to Oz to warn Dorothy that her cousin, Boomer, has come to Oz to claim the magics of the deceased Wicked Witch of the West. She travels with Dorothy, the Cowardly Lion, and the Hungry Tiger to stop her cousin before he can use the magics against the rest of the Sky Fairies. Polychrome may have originated in a similar figure in Baum's dramatic treatment Prince Silverwings. In that play, Nuna, daughter of the Storm King, is missing from the ranks of her sister Cloud Maidens. Change the names and the result is Polychrome and her situation. In turn, Polychrome had a clear influence of Jack Snow's Princess Chrystal. In Magician of Oz (2009), by James C. Wallace II, Jamie Diggs, great grandson of O.Z. Diggs, meets Polychrome for the first time when he arrives in Oz thorugh the Council of Trees. She transports him by means of her father, the Great Rainbow, to the Red Brick Palace of Glinda, Good Witch of the South. In Shadow Demon of Oz (2010), by James C. Wallace II, Polychrome escorts Cap'n Bill, Jamie Diggs, his best friend Buddy in O.Z. Diggs's balloon into the Emerald City upon their arrival in Oz. In Family of Oz (2011), by James C. Wallace II, Polychrome appears with the Mist Maidens on the high peak of the Great Northern Mountains where O.Z. Diggs now resides following his retirment. In Other Media Return to Oz 1985' Polychrome appears among the crowd in the final Oz scene of Disney's Return to Oz, which is now a famous Cult Classic. She is played by Cherie Hawkins in an uncredited role.Internet Movie Database, "Cherie Hawkins" She is depicted in silky robes, though much plainer than depicted in the book. The only distinguishing mark that she is Polychrome is the rainbow that she wears on top of her head. Polychrome also appears in The Story and Songs of The Tin Woodman of Oz. In this version of the classic novel, she meets Woot the Wanderer and they fall in love and marry. References Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Fairies